vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucien Castle
Lucien Castle was a major recurring character and the main antagonist in the third season of . He was an Upgraded Original Vampire, the first and former vampire turned by Klaus Mikaelson as well as the first vampire to be turned overall, and a member of the Trinity. Early History Not much is known about Lucien's childhood, but he once said that as children, he and the Count's youngest daughter, Aurora de Martel, were very close, and they would often play together. Some time after that, Lucien's father was tormented by the Count, as he did not pay his debt in time, making Lucien harbor hateful feelings towards the Count, the nobles, and their life style. 1002, Southern France Lucien was a servant for Count de Martel in Southern France, tasked with welcoming guests to the castle. One day, the guests he was escorting were attacked by the Original Vampires. Lucien hid while they squabbled over the possibility of taking their victims' clothing and posing as them so they could stay at the castle and hide in plain sight. Lucien was terrified when they discovered him and quickly offered his help, insisting that they needed him if they wished to pull off their ruse. He told them of his knowledge of the count's customs that would help them blend in. The vampires voted on whether they should let him live or kill him. Finn and Rebekah voted that he should live, while Elijah and Kol voted that he should die. It was Klaus who gave the tie-breaking vote for him to live. Lucien brought them to the castle, telling them of some of the count's preferences as well as making sure they all looked the part. After nearly being caught, they managed to pull off their plan and be welcomed into de Martel's court. When he had a moment alone with Klaus, he told him of the count's evil, and how he tormented people under his reign, including killing Lucien's father for not being able to pay a debt. He assured Klaus that no matter what kind of evil he was, while in the court, he was among people who were even worse, hidden behind their fine clothes. Lucien didn't care if Klaus and his siblings killed all of the people present in the castle. He then showed Klaus the count's children; siblings Tristan and Aurora, telling him to avoid them completely since they were both very wicked. Later that year, Lucien asked Klaus to pass a note to Aurora, declaring his love for her and asking for her to run away with him. Klaus tried to talk Lucien down from his hopes, which aggravated Lucien. Later that night, Lucien caught Aurora and Klaus kissing. He confronted them, feeling angry and betrayed, inadvertently drawing the castle's guards to them. Tristan arrived with them, believing that it was Lucien whom Aurora was having the affair with. Tristan ordered the guards to take Lucien and later, tortured him, whipping him in the dungeons. Klaus and Elijah attempted to save Lucien from Tristan but Tristan threatened them with the knowledge that he knew what they really were and would expose them if they attempted to do anything to him. Tristan then pulled out a dagger and slashed Lucien across the mouth, scarring his face. When Klaus pulled Lucien down from his torture to try and comfort him, Lucien stabbed Klaus in a fit of rage, blaming him for his torture and for his affair with Aurora. Klaus proved that he couldn't be killed by the blade and turned it on Lucien with his blood still on. The blade cut Lucien's hand, mixing Klaus' blood into the wound. To Klaus and Lucien's surprise, the cut and wounds on his face healed almost immediately, revealing that Klaus' blood had healed him. Believing that he was now a vampire, Lucien stormed out of the dungeon with the knife and tried to murder Tristan but was stabbed in the back and killed by one of the guards. Klaus prepared to burn his body but Lucien was revived, having had Klaus' blood in his system. Lucien fed on women in a chapel, completing his transition into the first non-Original vampire and first member of Klaus' sireline. He then begged Klaus to teach him, telling him he was no longer mad at him because he had given him the gift of immortality and saying that they were as close as brothers now. Klaus then showed Lucien how to properly feed. Aurora appeared, catching them feeding. Lucien tried to approach her but was stopped by Rebekah, who showed her own fangs. Aurora ran in fear. When the Original Vampires fled, Elijah compelled Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan to believe that they were the Mikaelsons as a means to use them as a decoy for Mikael. The three ran from Mikael, working together. When the compulsion wore off a hundred years later after the Originals were daggered, they were furious and traumatized by the experience. They plotted against the Mikaelsons and looked for ways to destroy them but Lucien and Tristan rivalry constantly got in the way of their plans. 1903, Paris, France Lucien and Aurora had spent time together during this time where La Belle Epoque was taking place, which was when a period of peace, optimism, prosperity and innovations were taking place. Over the centuries, Lucien developed Kingmaker Land Development Inc. though it was a cover for his company performing top secret supernatural research, including an alternate cure for werewolf venom and creating an even deadlier strain of Werewolf Venom that could not be cured even by Klaus' blood (and which is powerful enough to kill any vampire, even an original). Lucien became a prominent philanthropist and public speaker in the 21st century, noted for his charity work and business expertise. Throughout The Originals Series |-| Season Three = Personality |-|Human= As a human, Lucien was a timid and meek individual, having been looked down upon his whole life as a servant. Lucien panicked and was terrified of the Original Vampires when they found him, desperately trying to sway them to spare him any way he could, including helping them into his home. Due to his terrible treatment and the murder of his father, Lucien harbored hidden anger toward those he served, the family of Count de Martel. He had no real qualms letting the Original Vampires murder all of the nobles he served, seeing them as just as big of monsters as the vampires. However, Lucien had loved the count's daughter, Aurora, since he was a child and always dreamed of winning her heart. After befriending the Original Vampire, Niklaus Mikaelson, Lucien trusted Klaus with the knowledge of his affections toward her but grew enraged and murderous when he learned Klaus and Aurora had fallen in love, feeling betrayed by his friend. His anger and disappointment accidentally led to his death and transition into being a vampire. |-|Vampire= Lucien is described as intelligent, charming, wildly successful and at ease with princes and paupers alike. Due to having no power as a human, Lucien took full advantage of the power he gained from being turned into a vampire, forging a successful life of luxury for himself. He prides himself on being two steps ahead of everyone else. Lucien believes in standing against authority, learning from and then rising above those who consider themselves superior, preaching that one should never live in someone else's shadow. He is also a normally very laid back individual, choosing to revel in his own power, while trying to outsmart those who he considers enemies. Lucien loves the strength vampirism gives him and he sees humans as lesser than vampires, believing that in a contest between the two, a vampire would always win. Lucien respects the power of the Original Vampires, realizing they dwarf even his own, and always making his decisions based on self-preservation. Lucien is not above being cruel and sadistic, especially when it is to get what he wants. He takes pleasure in tormenting those he sees as beneath him, particularly humans. Lucien from time to time enacts the same pattern of killing people who are wealthy and high in status due to the psychological trauma from being tortured by Tristan. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= Having achieved a level of power even greater than the Original Vampires, Lucien embraced his new strength. As an Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien was immediately much more openly hostile, replacing his usual cunning and deception with brute and direct force, now that he didn't have to fear the consequences from those stronger than him. Lucien also took on a much more predator-like nature, wanting to enjoy killing the Original Vampires over time. These traits ultimately made him extremely arrogant and overconfident, this would lead to his downfall; as Freya used the power of the ancestors to turn him back into an ordinary vampire, moments before he was killed by Klaus, Lucien showed signs of cowardice, however his fear wasn't of the impending death but of once again being scarred with a Glasgow grin, a reminder of how weak he was when Tristan did it to him. Physical Appearance Lucien is a very handsome and wickedly charming man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He is slim, but muscular. He keeps his hair groomed to a neat length. Lucien typically wears fine clothing, much like his sire, Klaus; although slightly more formal. He wears dark clothes, usually blacks and grays, and he also wears a leather jacket from time to time. Lucien also occasionally wears t-shirts, although he usually wears those in his penthouse or under a nice coat. He is often seen wearing dress boots, typically a brown color. As an Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien possesses a second pair of fangs and has red eyes. As a servant, Lucien wore common tunics and had much longer hair that he tried to keep neat while in the count's court. After Tristan tortured him, he briefly bore scars on either side of his mouth, forming a deranged smile. These scars would have remained had he not been healed by vampire blood during his transformation into a vampire. Powers and Abilities |-|Vampire= Lucien possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. But being over a thousand years old and the first vampire ever sired, he is one of the strongest vampires in existence, second only to the Original Vampires. Lucien has proven to be a skilled operator of Mind Compulsion, able to leave his victims conscious of being hypnotized but unable to resist his compulsion. Although the first vampire sired, it is likely that, due to the time-frame of each turning, his strength is equal to that of Tristan and Aurora de Martel. Through unknown means, Aurora claims that she, Lucien, and Tristan cannot be easily compelled anymore. Due to his advanced age, Lucien was confident that he was strong enough to go up against multiple Strix members when planning to try and free Klaus from them. In Alone with Everybody, Lucien demonstrates that he is strong enough to hold Kol Mikaelson, an Original Vampire, still. Furthermore, he demonstrates his speed when snatching the last remaining white oak bullet from Finn. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= As of Behind the Black Horizon, Lucien possessed far more strength and speed than an Original Vampire, easily able to best them and other ancient vampires in combat on multiple occasions, seemingly without effort. He also possessed a bite dosed with werewolf venom derived from all seven wolf packs, capable of killing even an Original Vampire and could not be cured with Klaus' blood. Due to his alliance with the Ancestors, he was able to overcome many spells used against him, as the Ancestors' magic protected him. Weaknesses |-|Vampire= Lucien had the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. |-|Upgraded Original Vampire= As an Upgraded Original Vampire, Lucien was vulnerable to his creators' magic. Freya Mikaelson, with the help from Esther's grimoire, came to the conclusion she could use the same kind of power that made Lucien to unmake him. The Mikaelson witch was able to make her brother's first progeny an ordinary vampire again, although at great cost. Afterwards, Klaus ripped the latter's heart out. Other than this weakness which required the power of the Ancestors to exploit, Lucien presumably had the same weaknesses as an Original vampire such as vulnerability to a White Oak Stake or a Silver Dagger dipped in White Oak ash. Relationships Klaus Mikaelson Lucien and Klaus met approximately a thousand years ago. Klaus and his family fed and killed a group of nobles traveling to Tristan de Martel's father's estate. Lucien was the last living human amongst the group of nobles, but he was a mere servant to the deceased nobles. The Mikaelsons found Lucien still alive due to his rapid heartbeat. Lucien stroke a deal with the Mikaelsons: if he would help disguise them as the deceased nobles and in return, they would spare Lucien's life. Throughout their time together, Lucien learned about the Mikaelsons' father and he grew closer in friendship with Klaus. However, after Klaus' affair with Aurora de Martel was revealed, Lucien grew to despise him. Lucien was in love with Aurora, which Klaus fully knew. However, Tristan discovered Lucien with Aurora (which Tristan suspected Lucien instead of Klaus for having an affair with), Tristan mercilessly beats up Lucien almost to the point of death. Klaus then mistakenly heals him with his vampiric blood, which was a new discovery for the Mikaelsons. Lucien, as revenge for Tristan beating him up, tries to kill one of Tristan's guards, but the guard slays him and Lucien comes back as a newborn vampire; Lucien became the first non-original vampire in the world. Elijah later compels Lucien to believe that he himself was Klaus Mikaelson running from Mikael. Elijah forced Lucien to run, along with the de Martel siblings, to run for nearly a century before the compulsion was broken. In present day, due to Klaus' sireline being at risk, Lucien tries to befriend Klaus again in order to protect his sireline. However, Lucien betrayed him and the rest of the Mikaelsons by becoming the Beast that was prophesied and tries to kill Klaus and his family. Lucien is unsuccessful however and Klaus ends his life as revenge for trying to kill him and his family. Other Relationships *Aurora and Lucien (Former Friends/Former Allies/Possible Enemies) *Lucien and Tristan (Former Allies/Former Enemies) *Lucien and Camille (Former Enemies) *Freya and Lucien (Enemies/Former Allies) *Kol and Lucien (Family Acquaintances) *Elijah and Lucien (Former Allies/Enemies) Appearances Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' *''Beautiful Mistake'' *''Out of the Easy'' *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' (Mentioned) *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (Death) *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Mentioned) *''The Bloody Crown'' (Mentioned) Season Four *''No Quarter'' (Mentioned) *''I Hear You Knocking'' (Mentioned) Name *'Lucien' is a masculine name of French origin. The name means "Light". It stems from the Old Roman family name Lucianus.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucienhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luciano *'Castle' is an early medieval English topographic name and derives from the Anglo-Norman French "castel".https://www.your-family-history.com/surname/c/castle/ Trivia *He is described as another good-looking, calculating vampire who comes to town with a personal vendetta against the Mikaelsons. *According to Joseph Morgan, the Original Vampires learned how to make vampires after Lucien was turned by Klaus, making Lucien the first sired vampire in history and thus the strongest non-original vampire introduced into the show's universe. *He managed to scientifically engineer a cure for werewolf venom for the likes of even Klaus' bite. The only other natural cures are Klaus' and Hope's blood and an a siphoner's rare ability to siphon magic. *Lucien has been turned into a vampire twice from the blood of the Mikaelsons. The first, when Klaus sired him, and second, when he used Freya's blood to turn himself into an Upgraded Original Vampire with Vincent's help. *Lucien reveals that he is a Scorpio, which means he was born between October 23 and November 21 in the 10th century. *He prefers wine to whiskey. *He admits he has a bit of a sweet tooth in No More Heartbreaks. *Five years after his death, Lucien's ashes were used by Freya in creating a weapon capable of killing Marcel Gerard, who had been turned into an Upgraded Original Vampire, just as Lucien had been. *With the Other Side's collapse and destruction of Hell, he either found peace or went to a dimension similar to Hell, if one exists. Quotes Gallery |-|Season Three= TO_301_0329Lucien.jpg TO_301_0353KlausElijahFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0378Lucien.jpg TO_301_0381Lucien.jpg Lucien.png|Lucien attempting to bite his realtor TO_301_0496Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0610KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0620Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0671Lucien.jpg TO_301_0744KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0791KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0800Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0898KlausLucien.jpg TO_301_0939LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_0958LucienAlexis-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1025Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO_301_1051Lucien.jpg TO_301_1197Lucian.jpg TO_301_1199Lucien.jpg TO_301_1202Lucien.jpg Normal_TO302_0479Lucien-Cami.jpg TO302_0916Lucien-Elijah.jpg TO302_0985Lucien.jpg TO302_1005Lucien.jpg TO302_1627Lucien.jpg TO302_1721Lucien.jpg TO302_1903Lucien.jpg TO302_1976Lucien.jpg TO302_1982Lucien.jpg TO302_1998Lucien.jpg TO302_2969Lucien.jpg TO302_2988Lucien.jpg TO302_2993Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0165Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0275Lucien.jpg Normal_TO303_0326LucienAurora.jpg Normal TO303 0768Lucien.jpg Normal TO303 0838LucienKinney.jpg Normal TO303 0859Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO304_0507Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0558KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0611Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0615KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0644KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_0663Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0670Lucien-Klaus.jpg Normal_TO304_0729Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1210KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1225Lucien.jpg Normal_TO304_1872KlausFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2102KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO304_2151LucienTristan.jpg Normal_TO304_2883LucienAlexis.jpg Normal_TO304_3003Lucien-Alexis.jpg Normal_TO305_0157Lucian-Rebekah.jpg Normal_TO305_0492Lucian.jpg Normal_TO305_1360Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1443Lucien.jpg Normal_TO305_1504CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0505Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_0516CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_0980Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1024LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_1074Lucien-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1248LucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_1334Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1354Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_1370Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2622Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2635MucienKinney-Cami.jpg Normal_TO306_2674Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2759Lucien.jpg Normal_TO306_2993LucienKinney.jpg Normal_TO306_3068CamiLucien.jpg Normal_TO306_3249Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0709Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0751LucienAnton.jpg Normal_TO307_0939TristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0970Lucien-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_1050Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1361LLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1490Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1906Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_1948KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2134Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2186Lucien-Elijah.jpg Normal_TO307_2217LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2730ElijahFreyaLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg Normal_TO307_2822Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2960Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_2984Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_3011Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0391Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_0474KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1173Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1315KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1342KlausLucien.jpg TO308_1350Lucien.jpg TO308_1411Lucien-Klaus.jpg TO308_1423KlausLucien.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO318_0165_Lucien.jpg TO318_0260_Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO318_0284_LucienAurora.jpg TO318_0621_Lucien.jpg TO318_0683_Lucien.jpg TO318_0748_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_0757_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_1017_KlausLucien.jpg TO318_1180_LucienAurora.jpg TO318_1716_Lucien.jpg TO318_1963_Lucien.jpg TO318_2134_Lucien.jpg TO318_2624_Lucien.jpg TO318_2797Lucien.jpg TO318_3109_Lucien.jpg TO318_3253_Lucien-Cami.jpg TO318_3325_Lucien-Cami.jpg TO319_0069_Lucien.jpg TO319_0122_Lucien.jpg TO319_1007_Lucien.jpg TO319_1040_Lucien.jpg TO319_1151_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_1182_DavinaLucien.jpg TO319_1214_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_1608_Lucien-Davina.jpg TO319_2942_Lucien.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Original Vampires Category:Members of the Trinity Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased